


shopping's better with buds!

by PaintedSarcasm



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedSarcasm/pseuds/PaintedSarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as exhausting as christmas shopping is, its always better with friends. and its way, way better with dates. especially when youre shopping for you other date, with your date, who is also your bud. and especially especially when you need to reach that perfect penguin on the top shelf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shopping's better with buds!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesewersofparis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewersofparis/gifts).



 


End file.
